Mechanical buttons on a device provide users with a way to interact with, and control operation of, the device. However, the fixed nature of these buttons may not conform physically with all users, causing discomfort or erroneous input when the user cannot easily reach the button. Further, the physical mechanics of these buttons oftentimes fail after repeated use, causing a reliability issue in the corresponding device.